projectcrusadefandomcom-20200222-history
Toon Link
__TOC__ General Toon Link is one of Link's many incarnations. He's the main protagonist of the following Zelda games: The Wind Waker, Minish Cap, Four Swords Adventure, Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks. He's mostly represented in cel-shaded graphic, with cat-like eyes. Changes from Brawl to Crusade. Toon Link has been somewhat nerfed from Brawl, but he got some buffs. His forward aerial has been changed, it deals more damage but it gives less knockback. His neutral aerial is now his Spin Attack from Brawl, it deals both less knockback and damage''. His up smash has been nerfed slightly, but it is still useful for killing, and his side tilt has more start-up lag. His arrow is considerably slower. His new down special, is considerably less useful than his old one, and he has a new up special, which is far more gimpable. Overall, Toon Link has only been slightly changed from ''Brawl, staying pretty much the same. Attributes In Crusade, Toon Link is different from Link, being smaller, lighter, and faster, albeit without the sheer power Link has in his sword techniques. He has some powerful Melee attacks like Link, but has different Specials. His Hero's Bow is similar to Link's, but the arrows fired are slower-moving while causing more damage. His Boomerang is also slightly slower-moving than Link's, making it useful for setups but not as far-reaching as Link's. Instead of Spin Attack, Toon Link has Deku Leaf. Its function varies depending whether Toon Link is airborne or grounded. On the ground, Toon Link swings the leaf with strong force pushing away his opponent. In the air, Toon Link receives a vertical push and then flies slowy horizontally. Thanks to this move, Toon Link has one of the best horizontal recoveries in the game, but due to it being primarily horizontal, it is vulnerable to spikes and gimps such as Goku's U-air and F-air, Ryu's D-air and Captain Falcon's aerial Raptor Boost. Finally, Toon Link has Bombchus instead of Bombs. This projectile attack sends out a mouse-like bomb that crawls along the ground and walls for a set distance before exploding. Toon Link's main strategy involves using his projectile weapons to make pressure from a distance: Boomerang, Hero's Bow and Bombchus (the last one being the hardest of Toon Link's Special moves to use due to its slow speed, lack of lead-ins, and high ending lag, despite good KO power). Toon Link may use these projectiles to run away, set up a close-range offense, or play a strictly mid-range game, depending on the player's preference. Toon Link is ranked 28th in the current tier list, due to his speed, powerful atacks, distance pressure, amazing ground game, amazing distance game, solid recovery, and a good ranged Zair (which can function as a decent tether recovery). He is a decent character for both Zelda fans and new players. His well-rounded set of normal and special moves makes him able to contend well with most characters. Toon Link's Normal Moves Jab ' *Swing his sword times and does a forward stab, medium range. 10% total damage. '''Forward Tilt ' *A front sword slash from head to toe with good range and knockback. 10% damage. 'Up Tilt ' *Toon Link swings his sword in an arc over his head. 7-9%. 'Down Tilt ' *Toon Link swings his sword along the ground. It has no spike like Link's Dtilt but instead launches enemies vertically and is much faster. 9%. 'Nair ' *Instead of doing a sex kick, Toon Link does a sword move similar to Spin Attack, very good range and medium knockback. 6-10%. 'Fair ' *Does 5 fast stabs in front of himself. Deals up to 13% damage. 'Bair ' *Swings his sword behind him. Faster than Link's Bair but less range. 10%. 'UpAir ' *Thrusts his sword upward. Not as strong as in Brawl, but a decent KO move high in the air. Great range. 13%. 'Dair ' *Sticks his sword straight down like Link. When the attack begins he stops and falls downward very fast. Can be used as spike but it is very risky. If missed, Toon Link falls to his death. 11-14% or 15% with the spike. '''Side Smash *Swing his sword powerfully forward, stunning the opponent and if the attack button pressed again, does another swing with more power. 9% with the first slash, 11% with the second. 'Up Smash ' *Similar to his Up Tilt. Swing his sword over his head one time but with more force. 10-13% 'Down Smash ' *Swipes sword from front to back along the ground, like DTilt. Hits twice. The first hit deals 5%, and the seconds deals 8%. 'Forward Throw ' *A simple forward sword slash. Causes 9% damage. 'Back Throw ' *Toon Link hops in behind his foe and stabs them backwards. Causes 9% damage. 'Up Throw ' *An upwards kick throw that deals 8% damage. 'Down Throw ' *Toon Link does a sideways spinning sword attack that hits multiple times for 10% damage. 'Dash Attack ' *A dashing upwards sword slice. 8% damage and high hitstun that allows it to combo easily into air attacks. Toon Link's Special Moves Trivia * Notable Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (2002) The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (2002) The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (2007) The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (2009) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Almost Completed